


drabble dump 005

by highboys (orphan_account)



Series: drabble dumps [5]
Category: Junjou Romantica, Kimi ni Todoke, Pokemon Special
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-30
Updated: 2011-07-30
Packaged: 2017-10-21 23:43:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/231184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/highboys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chizuru isn't the marrying type. | There's a reason no one uses Ruby's secret base anymore. | Mizuki before he sends Misaki his congratulatory gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	drabble dump 005

**( Ryu/Chizuru. In which there is a wedding. )**

  


Chizuru wasn't the marrying type. When she was younger and roamed the streets at night with a butterfly net in hand, her mother had despaired of ever counting on grandchildren from _her_. Uncle from the ramen shop had smiled at her, then, saying, "Well, I wouldn't mind having her as a daughter-in-law, you know," and Chizuru wondered if, beyond the affectionate tone and the kind smile he'd offered her, he'd known.

Beside her, Ryu fixed the cuffs of his suit jacket. He looked vaguely put off by the formality of it all, but at least he wasn't the one sporting heels. Chizuru could pull off a formal suit a-okay; better than a dress, at most.

"Quit fussing," said Chizuru.

"I'm not," said Ryu, pointedly not looking down at her bare feet. Chizuru had kicked off the strappy sandals as soon as she'd reached the pew, and Ryu noticed but chose not to voice Chizuru's mother's thoughts, if the glare directed at her was any indication of an incoming apoplexy. Whatever.

"Toru-nii's reciting his vows," said Chizuru. "You can at least pretend you're listening."

"We're not even Catholic," said Ryu, scratching the back of his head.

"It's supposed to be romantic," said Chizuru.

"Oh," said Ryu, his lips twitching, slightly. Definitely laughing at her.

Later, when the cake had been cut and the garter had been tugged off, Chizuru stared at Ryu's appalling lack of manners when his fork pierced through her slice of cake. "See if you ever get invited to _my_ wedding," said Chizuru.

" _When_ you get married," corrected Ryu, "you won't have a choice."

  
 **( Gen. In which we find out there's a reason no one uses Ruby's Secret Base anymore. )**

  


"--and that about sums it up," said Ruby, clearing his throat. "Does anyone have any questions?"

"I do," said Gold, raising his hand. "Since when did you have such a huge stick in your ass?"

Ruby learned, early on, that Gold could be kind of a jerk. "Does anyone _else_ have a question?"

"Why does the section on cleanliness and order have a Sapphire-excluded clause," said Blue, squinting at the fine print.

"You're imagining things," said Ruby. "There is no clause."

"Great," muttered Silver, "now he's selectively blind."

"He says it's from dyslexia," said Sapphire, "then I threatened to pound him all the way to Kanto."

"Pound, huh?" Gold said. "You can pound me any--"

"Sorry," said Crystal, suffocating Gold with a nearby pillow. "He's not fit for polite conversation yet."

"I don't get it," said Red. Green covered his face with his hands.

"These _people_ ," muttered Emerald, and Green was inclined to agree.

"Are pokemon exempt from this," said Yellow, worriedly. "What if it's a ground and water-type?"

Ruby shot one of his pokemon a pointed _look_. In the background, Zuzu seemed to deflate. "No one," said Ruby, loudly, "is tracking mud all over my exquisite Marill carpet."

"But what about--"

" _No one_."

Afterwards, everyone else agreed it was better to use Green's house for meetings instead.

  
 **( Mizuki/Kaoruko. In which Mizuki is sort of whipped. )**

  


The package he dumped on the couch as soon as he got home. His sister watched him strip off his coat and his gloves with distaste, as if the touch of it bore every reason for spite. She picked the box up and examined it with an amused smile.

"For your lady-love?" She said, only to be met with a chilling glare of a man who wished he were an only child.

"No," said Mizuki, "and she's _not_."

Send him a watch, Kaoruko had said. For congratulations, she said. Well, the idiot didn't deserve it anyway, and who the hell was she to boss him around like that? She wasn't even his _girlfriend_.

"Isn't that the problem?" His sister said, tittering.

" _Ugh_ ," said Mizuki, and went off to find the nearest bleach to drown himself with. That, or a pen to write a very scathing letter with.


End file.
